<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【p陆】不做不能出来的房间 by pilubotlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517741">【p陆】不做不能出来的房间</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilubotlove/pseuds/pilubotlove'>pilubotlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>a_pi - Fandom, 神奇陆夫人 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 不做不能出来的房间</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:31:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilubotlove/pseuds/pilubotlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>无逻辑，无前因后果，无脑炖肉<br/>勿代三感谢</p><p> </p><p>以及，这是说好的，p陆两位不联动我就上手让他们连着动✓可惜前戏太长了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>p陆 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【p陆】不做不能出来的房间</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>陈卓仁被工作人员推进房间，还没来得及多说一句话，身后的门已经不声不响关上了。他向房间里走，看起来是很普通的酒店套房。</p><p>明显的，陆之遥已经在里面了，而且已经躺在床上了，似乎是睡着了一般，紧闭双眼。他坐在形状诡异的双人床上，才后知后发现有些不对劲，他的行李没被拿进来，这是在干嘛？</p><p>除了持续的嗡嗡声，床头柜上摆着粉红色的信封，看起来非常甜腻，闻起来还又某种香水的味道，这么想都不是正经主办方准备的。陈卓仁走过去拿起信封的时候，陆之遥的身体狠狠抖了一下。这时问题还不大，对于陈卓仁来说，睡觉的时候抽搐一下是很正常的。而纸上的东西对他才是大问题，</p><p>哈哈，毕竟纸上写着“不做️就不能从房间里出去哦，享受美妙的解密时间吧~”</p><p>“这什么恶作剧啊。”陈卓仁不是很相信，拿着纸张就去门口，按照普通的的方式开门，扭动门把手是最简单的事，然而当他摇晃门板而无果之后再转门把手，不明液体从天而降将，他无处躲闪，被淋了个措手不及，额发，鼻尖，还有胸前的衬衫被打湿，仿佛是刻意设计好的一样，纸上自然是湿了水，在昏暗的光线下显现出一行字，很短，陈卓仁看着无语。</p><p>tips1:这么久没见面了一定很想他吧</p><p>然后加了一个很欠揍的眼泪汪汪表情以及爱心符号。</p><p>“老陆。”陈卓仁喊人了，这是什么？为什么这种时候陆之遥还能睡着啊，怎么可能。“老陆，这是什么情况啊。”</p><p>嗯，陆之遥脸完全埋在枕头里，长发还乱七八糟的，闷声回答他“可能是什么密室逃脱游戏，我也说不准。”</p><p>说起来陆之遥的姿势着实诡异，陈卓仁捏着自己下巴思考，为啥缩成一团了？</p><p>嗯，刚这么想他就理解了，这家伙该不是，……啊？不会吧？</p><p>他坐到床边，问陆之遥我可以把被子掀开吗？你是npc还是和我一起被整的？他冷淡而温和的声音从陆之遥上方传来，陆之遥紧张地说你别掀我被子，我和你一起被关进来的，而且我一醒来就在这里了，我什么都不知道。</p><p>“可是如果是解密的话老陆你应该很乐意玩吧，”陈卓仁反驳着，按照这个说法陆之遥确实不知道这个房间出去的要求，说不定连那封信都没看。“陆之遥先生你是不是瞒着我什么？”</p><p>陆之遥没说话。</p><p>“不说我掀被子了，你不会藏着什么定时炸弹吧？”</p><p>“不……没有，没有。”</p><p>明显不信的陈卓仁不顾陆之遥的口头警告掀开了被子。仿佛出发事件的某种黄色游戏的cg一样，陆之遥被捆着双手双脚，穿着皱巴巴的白色衬衫在床上。从陈卓仁的角度刚好能够看到陆之遥光洁的大腿上精液的痕迹。陆之遥短短呻吟一声缩得更紧了，震动的声音也是从他身上传来的。</p><p>似乎是盖着的被子掀开了，牵动了什么机关，陆之遥屁股里的假鸡巴扭动得更欢快了，陆之遥绷紧身子，他似乎认为陈卓仁在看着自己，身上一片绯红。</p><p>即便在平时说话要故作镇定看起来开放，但是在别人面前，赤裸着下半身被玩弄到射精，这种事情怎么想都太羞耻了。</p><p>他咬着自己的嘴唇，忍耐着不发出声音，他还不想被陈卓仁讨厌。可是根本无法思考，他甚至没想起来可以让陈卓仁在给他拉上被子。</p><p>“……老陆”陈卓仁喊他，背对着他喊的。陈卓仁也明事理知道非礼勿视，可陆之遥沉不住气，在他低声的呼唤中射了出来。</p><p>陈卓仁自然是不想承认自己硬了，对着男人硬是个什么魔幻征兆，他也不是第一次看陆之遥那双白花花的大腿了，也不是第一次听他的喘息了，以前都没事的今天这是怎么回事啊？陈卓仁绷紧身子，那种紧张的感觉估计和陆之遥没什么差别。</p><p>“唔……不行，pi你帮我看看。”</p><p>陈卓仁听着他示弱一样的求助:“看什么。”完蛋，他自己的声音也在抖。</p><p>“我肚子上好像写了东西……”陆之遥不安地扭动，“但是我看不见。”</p><p>陈卓仁深呼吸，手捂着嘴巴转过身，他尽量没往奇怪的地方看，然而并没有什么用。而陆之遥所说的看不见自己肚子上的字，看起来是因为身子被固定的原因，那上面并没有什么有用的线索，只是恶毒地写着“想要精液”“想要大鸡巴”“婊子”“肉便器”这样的词，仿佛他才被什么人肏过，像个婊子那样被狠肏过，再被人留下这些印记。陈卓仁感到下腹一热，这样的视觉冲击对他的刺激不算少，更何况他今天穿的裤子根本不算宽松，他硬的很明显，耳朵根也红，只是陆之遥没看他，并不知道事情的发展怎么样了。</p><p>“老陆，根本没写……没写东西嘛。”陈卓仁骗他，也想要让自己冷静，“后面呢？你身上应该还有其他东西。”</p><p>陆之遥没吭声，只是张着嘴喘息，他想要翻身却不太好完成动作，陈卓仁见状只能帮一把，陆之遥被固定成屁股翘起，脸贴着床面的色情姿势。果然，在大腿上写着字，写着“请插入”，还有那种像是广告一样的“处女肉逼”的暗示性字样，然后画个小箭头，其中在屁股底下还有tips2 这样的字样，小箭头指向陆之遥腿间，陆之遥的腿肉乎乎的，陈卓仁没多想就用手指往里戳，想看看里面是否夹着什么东西，还是说？要先将陆之遥的腿分开才行？</p><p>正当他上手想要直接暴力破解，捏着陆之遥的大腿凑近观察的时候 听见陆之遥带着哭腔的喊叫声，气急败坏地问他在搞什么。</p><p>哦，肯定是陈卓仁的呼吸刺激了他敏感大腿根上的触觉神经。陈卓仁第一次听陆之遥这种声音，听起来像是发毛的小动物在恐吓人。</p><p>“抱歉，”陈卓仁收回了手，又听到陆之遥自暴自弃地说你看看能不能把振动棒拿出来。陈卓仁听见他吸鼻子的声音，以为他闹情绪了，脑子一热就问，“干嘛啊老陆，这么嫌弃我。”话一出口他就后悔了，他知道陆之遥不会。</p><p>没有嫌弃你，陆之遥说，他侧过脑袋，说我不是嫌弃你，是这个姿势不太舒服。他说话越来越小声，快拿出来吧，快拿出来吧，帮我。</p><p>陆之遥是没穿裤子，振动棒在屁股里的运作方式看得清清楚楚，还在蠕动的底端也能看得清楚，塞住的地方湿湿滑滑的，陈卓仁试了两次不碰到陆之遥屁股的方法动手，完全不顶用，反而是在帮倒忙，陆之遥的呼吸更加重了，枕头都湿了一块，“我……我直接用手了，老陆。”</p><p>用手拨开他的臀瓣，温热的手掌完全附上去，陆之遥颤抖得厉害，有些怕痒一般蹭着陈卓仁的手掌，他尽量放松自己，这才把振动棒连着绳子扯出来，扯出来的时候陆之遥也无可避免地粗喘，还没扯完，就听到陆之遥崩溃的呜咽声。</p><p>说起来这个振动棒还真的不算粗，但是合着一起塞进去的还有很粗的，和绑着陆之遥手脚一体的绳子，所以扯出来之后陆之遥的屁眼无法马上闭合，水红的穴口和肠肉蠕动的状态完全暴露，因为扩张，文字的暗示，或者是提前清洗过了的原因，他一时间以为陆之遥长了个逼，毕竟没被扩张过的屁眼可不长这骚样。他扯出振动棒之后终于可以分开陆之遥的腿了，他拍了拍陆之遥的腿，让他分开，果然，夹着一张薄薄的纸条，还被前列腺液打湿了。还好字迹还能够看，“是真心话也是大冒险哦~”</p><p>陈卓仁把纸条放在陆之遥眼前：“不知道是什么情况，这算是线索吗？”</p><p>“你不要问我啊你。”陆之遥闷声说，“这种程度的……嗯，手上的绳子能解开吗？”<br/>
“嗯，那就这样上吧。”</p><p>听到这样的决定，陆之遥第一反应是，啊，陈卓仁的脑子也终于要坏掉了，他难受地保持着姿势，有些累了他的腿都在抖，考虑欠妥，他根本就不知道陈卓仁要做什么。好的，所以陈卓仁跪在他两腿之间，拉下裤链，撩起身上湿了一片的衬衫，捋了捋自己同样湿哒哒的刘海，干脆将刘海用手梳上去免得晃眼睛。他胀痛得厉害，掏出来时马眼都被刺激得张合。粗长的鸡巴本来还想要在他的屁眼上磨蹭两下，没想到龟头顶上去的时候就被陆之遥过于热切的屁眼吸入了些，见状他才懒得磨蹭了，反正刚刚那么粗的东西陆之遥都吃下去了，自己的不见得不行。事实上的确有区别，陈卓仁并不了解为何真枪实干就是爽的真实原因，但陆之遥立马知道了，他刚插入就见到陆之遥自己在摇屁股，像是要用惯性让陈卓仁进入得更深那样。他炙热还带有弧度的鸡巴自然比那硅胶玩具好用多了，陆之遥在他身下不停地扭动，屁股上的肉拍在陈卓仁胯间，那触感舒服极了。哪怕陈卓仁已经快把手指关节咬破了，还是不小心爽到叫出来，为了掩饰他还发出似乎不舒服的“嘶”这样一声。这倒是提醒了陆之遥，陆之遥一边动着腰，却还一边说着陈卓仁听不懂的什么话，他的情况并不好，被自己分泌的口水与汗液糊了一脸，还没办法擦掉。见陈卓仁听不太清楚他说的什么，他只能放慢速度重复，他说没事的，没事的，我们两个不说什么事都没有，如果不做不能够出去的话就做吧，你帮我把手上绳子解开，我要没办法呼吸了……</p><p>事实上陈卓仁只是不太好意思帮他把手上绳子解掉，要是解开了就无法保持这样的姿势了，万一他面对自己，自己肯定会超级不好意思的，他晕晕乎乎地为自己找借口，这样的陆之遥很不错，像是加热的自动飞机杯，他捂着嘴这样想，见陆之遥动累了，顺手就拽着绑在陆之遥手上的绳子往自己的方向扯，而绑着他两只手的绳子还连着陆之遥的脖子上那个项圈一样的东西。陆之遥瞬间感觉自己被掐着脖子，而仰起头，这诡异的姿势方便陈卓仁动作，陆之遥不得不在陈卓仁身上寻找支撑点，他被勒地双眼上翻，嘴巴也为了呼吸而张开，无法控制地发出啊啊的声音，浪得可以。缺氧，哦，对陆之遥来说这根本就不算是性爱，他只是盲目地感受快感，脑子里只有自己屁股里抽插的肉棒和啪啪的做爱时才有的水声，随着抽插的次数增多，陈卓仁大胆起来，变得有节奏地运动。可惜只有色心，过于敏感的陆之遥不太能接受这样的节奏，他翘着屁股往陈卓仁的方向坐，试图给他增加压力减少顶弄的频率，他不能在射这么快了，不然真的要死在床上了。</p><p>陈卓仁的确是消停了，他顺势抱着陆之遥的腰跪坐在床上，好让陆之遥也坐起来，屁眼里插着自己的大鸡巴坐起来。这样自然是能插得更深的，陈卓仁马上发现了几个好处，他喜欢陆之遥长发的味道，至少比信封上的香水好闻，他凑着陆之遥的发尾闻，脸蹭在陆之遥的背上。陆之遥敏感得不成样，浪叫起来，要陈卓仁咬他。这是什么奇怪要求，陈卓仁想着，神奇陆夫人你还有这种变态爱好吗，他吻他的腰间，接吻一般侧着脑袋咬上他的肩胛骨。</p><p>再用力些咬我，陆之遥这样命令道。陈卓仁这样做了，他又害怕又兴奋，仿佛在撕咬身下的猎物，可口的食物在招呼你吃它。当陆之遥疯掉之后陈卓仁自然也不用正常了，他捏着陆之遥的腰,就像用飞机杯那样。愉快的是，他们很合得来，陆之遥明白了他的意思，被牵引着在他身上起伏。陆之遥做得很好，真是好用的飞机杯，在射进去的同时陈卓仁在心中夸赞道，他把人推回原来的姿势，任凭陆之遥射在床单上，看着他像破布娃娃一样撅着屁股虽然不想承认，但是他现在连呼吸都被陆之遥掌控，他胡乱想道，陆之遥年长他几年，加上有些女性化的思想是不是，是不是促使他有这样的经历，不仅是用后穴自慰这种事——是的，或许他还和其他男人做过，唔，有点舒服过头了……他不自觉地顶起腰腹，引着陆之遥的手盖到他脸上，没时间管这么多，陆之遥手掌轻轻地压在陈卓仁脸上，让陈卓仁有了可以藏匿他本想控制的发情脸的地方。</p><p>他吻着陆之遥的手心，柔软的舌头在敏感的肌肤上刺激巨大，陆之遥夹着腿停下了动作，条件发射一样收回手。这样的动作却被陈卓仁制止了下来。陆之遥只感觉指缝间都是陈卓仁的呼吸，都说十指连心，那感觉真的像是小猫爪在挠心。</p><p>见陆之遥停下动作，陈卓仁像是得不到奖励的小朋友，催促着，从下至上撞击着陆之遥，示意他快点别偷懒。</p><p>陆之遥的处境算是很窘迫，他舒服得想叫出声，被舔手心舔得腰都软了还要被人催促。正当他想要就地罢工的时候，陈卓仁向他提出了要求：想要接吻，他含糊地说；他用陆之遥的手挡着脸，他生理性分泌的泪水似乎糊在陆之遥手指上，在暖光下闪闪发亮。老陆？他又问了一次，就一次，亲一下我。</p><p>对于陆之遥来说，对方可能怎么长大都是小朋友，那若有若无的代沟好像会永远挡在他们中间，又好像从来不存在。就算是有，他那点母性的泛滥也填平了那条沟壑，应该还要再溢出来些。他会满足他的，这种要求，也不算是很无理。陆之遥折起身子，想在陈卓仁额头上留下一个吻，但是显然他要的不是那样的东西，他仰头，却只能刚好咬到陆之遥的下巴，他用力咬了陆之遥一下，要让人低头。还硬着的鸡鸡没被好好夹着滑了出来，或许是分泌的爱液过多了些，现在反而像是陆之遥在陈卓仁柔软的肚子上蹭着鸡巴自慰那样，这让人顿时感到空虚。</p><p>什么……？陆之遥茫然，稍稍低头便被压下了身子，他们的身体紧密地贴合在一起，唇齿也是，他被咬住了下唇，上次接吻是什么时候已经完全不记得了，不过身体配合得像是他们做了很多次，他没有反感，甚至没有时间思考，一阵接一阵的快感从他们交缠的舌头传至全身，陈卓仁的动作活像是要吃掉他，比起亲吻更像是在品尝食物。</p><p>他只是不太控制得住自己，而并不是像陆之遥所想的那样，“坏心眼”地咬着，吮吸着他的舌头，他只是想要更多罢了，是陆之遥自己不够主动，全部都是陆之遥的错才对。陈卓仁狠了狠心挣脱与他十指相扣的手，折起腿到舒服的位置，他抱着浑身发烫的陆之遥，手一路摸到他们应该交合的地方，重新顶了进去。</p><p>这样，陆之遥不得不一同承受两边的快感，说实话陈卓仁重新塞进来的时候他差点又要射了，他的臀瓣被狠狠掰开，同时他感觉陈卓仁在挣扎。

他将陆之遥的舌头顶回去，含糊不清地说，让我坐起来，两边我都要，你也别想逃。</p><p>他拉过枕头，两个，给陈卓仁垫着腰，这个姿势意外的舒服，陈卓仁甚至空出手给帮陆之遥撸管，前面被揉搓着后面也会有反应，缴着他鸡巴的肠壁也更会吸了，他浅浅笑着，没逃过抚摸着他脸颊的陆之遥的注意，他稍凉的鼻息很性感，陆之遥这样觉得。</p><p>好喜欢，唔。</p><p>果然还是、、好喜欢……！</p><p>门锁吧嗒一下的声音吓得陆之遥一个激灵，非但没被吓软反而被吓射了，不过也没什么东西能射了，只是在陈卓仁手中颤抖着流出前列腺液几乎是随之而来的，陈卓仁发肉紧一般箍住他。<br/>
……<br/>
是结束了吗？陈卓仁有些疲惫地想，瘫倒在枕头和被子之间。而陆之遥还坚持着抓着衣服去门边试了试。</p><p>门的确恢复了正常，能够普通地扭动门把手以及向内旋转。</p><p>在床上蜷曲着的陈卓仁摘掉套套打了个结，随手扔下了床。他的腿蹭到了他们交合时留下的液体。嗯，晚上也想抱着一起睡，虽然老陆可能不同意但是这边的床根本没办法睡嘛……</p><p>陈卓仁考虑好了剧情的走向，放心地闭上眼睛。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>